


kiss kiss fall in love (between the hours of 8 and 9pm)

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ENDGAME OIKURO (BUT NOT IN THE WAY YOU THINK), Multi, OK THAT'S A LIE I'M NOT, THIS IS ALL CRACK I AM SORRY, The Bachelor!AU, akaashi and kageyama are camera men, ennoshita is the director/producer, i'll mark them when they show up, iwaizumi is his exasperated manager bff, kenma is some tech person??, oikawa is the bachelor, other pairings too - Freeform, wtf was I thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is the new Bachelor. </p><p> </p><p>[aka the haikyuu!! The Bachelor! au no one needs]</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss kiss fall in love (between the hours of 8 and 9pm)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MapacheLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapacheLuna/gifts).



> thank you grandma for watching the bachelorette last night by me which in turn inspired this  
> i have never watched the bachelor/the bachelorette before last night so i'm sorry  
> #jumping in blind

Last season on The Bachelorette, we saw Oikawa Tooru fall in love with Shimizu Kiyoko. 

 

_ “We just connected.” _

 

_ “I didn’t just fall head over heels, I fell in love.” _

 

_ “I’m on top of the world.” _

 

_ “This is somebody I can see myself spending my life with.” _

 

It looked like Oikawa had found true love. But nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. 

 

_ “This rose goes to...Asahi.” _

 

_ - _

 

Kiyoko places her hand on Oikawa’s shoulder and looks him straight in the eye. “I know you’re going to find the person for you. It’s just not me.”

 

-

 

_ “I...I was devastated. Truly, irrevocably devastated. When I came here I found what I was looking for and the hardest part of all this was that I truly believed that this person was for me and them not feeling the same. I don’t- I haven’t expected anything. Hopefully one day I will get my fairytale ending, but I guess today wasn’t that day. This decision that she made broke my heart.  _

 

_ I went back home and I didn’t know what to do with myself. I was really sad and it took several weeks to get back into the groove of life, to get back on my feet, to get excited about falling in love again.  _

 

_ The feelings that I had for Kiyoko-san were real and true, but it seems that she just wasn’t the one for me. It was scary to let my walls down, but it was exhilarating at the same time. I think it changed my outlook on life and love long term. It made me realize how much I want someone to love in my life. I hope I can find someone who makes me feel like this again.”  _

 

-

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, help me welcome our new bachelor, Oikawa Tooru!”

 

-

 

“ _ I have no idea what it’s like to be on this side of the roses, but I know it’s my time to do the choosing. I don’t want regrets and I’m going to be the best I can be. This is an opportunity for me to meet the one I’m destined to be with and I wouldn’t turn that down for the world. I know there’s someone out there for me-I just have to find them. I know it’s possible to find love this way-I’ve done it before-and I’m willing to take the risk again. I am two hundred percent ready to find love again and I really believe that I will this time. I’m nervous, but excited. I’m ready to start this journey!” _

 

_ - _

 

“Good evening, my name in Ennoshita Chikara and welcome to an exciting new season of The Bachelor! We’ve seen enough relationships to know that true love is fragile-it can be torn apart just as quickly as it was built, leaving heartbreak and haunting regret in its wake. This was the case last season with Kiyoko-san and Oikawa. In the end, their love was not to be. Oikawa was heartbroken and blamed himself for not being the best. Having several months  to reflect, heartbreak has turned to hope. Oikawa is back and ready to fall in love. And he’ll get that chance, as our new Bachelor. Here he comes now!”

 

“Oikawa-san, welcome back! How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m feeling fantastic!” He says, turning to Akaashi’s camera and flashing bright grin and peace sign. 

 

“Ok, Oikawa-san, this is it. Twenty guys all here just to meet you. How do you feel? Are you nervous, excited?”

 

“It’s all excitement right now, Enno-chan, I am so ready! Bring on the guys!” 

  
“Well here comes the first limo, I wish you the very best of luck on your journey for love!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a wild ride guys xD  
> just wait til you meet the guys XD


End file.
